This invention relates to a power absorber for absorbing electromagnetic energy.
Electromagnetic power absorbers are utilized in many applications. For example, microwave radiometer systems can be calibrated by directing the antenna at a structure that absorbs substantially all energy incident thereon and which, conversely, has an emissivity close to that of an ideal black body. An earlier type of power absorber employs a plate with electromagnetic absorbing material, and with shallow pyramid or other projections that aids internal reflection to enhance power absorption. However, the absorptivity of such panels has been considerably less than 100%.